


[龙嘎]北方三月

by matsu0830



Category: Real Person Fiction, 云次方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsu0830/pseuds/matsu0830





	[龙嘎]北方三月

郑云龙枕着手臂，宽肩高个儿的老大一副骨架被困在出租屋里正常宽窄的单人床上，咬着嘴皮子想，他在等一个机会。

他郑云龙活的这二十多年，虽然也说不上浑浑噩噩，但总觉少了那么一股子劲头。与他骨子里头青岛人那种老白干论斤吹的火爆脾性正相反，他科班出生，毕业后这些年不温不火地混迹于地方剧团，登台的机会有，演A角儿的机会也有，就是少些，也大多是些不温不火的小角色，整个制作投进市场都激不起星点儿水花。没法子，大环境下的剧院、舞台市场都不景气，零几年那会儿开始就鲜少有人肯花大把时间进剧场。舞台这回事，说穿了是花票子看台上人艺术夸张与自己八竿子打不着的“生活”，没钱也没那功夫，何必呢。

郑云龙又回过头来琢磨自己，从小到大唯一血性迸发的时刻约莫耗费在了违背母亲意志、执意要演音乐剧那会儿。他到底是个青岛人，决定好的事九头牛都拉不回来，谈不拢的事先斩后奏，省时省心。这两年社会历练一番下来，心里多少也有了点谱儿，无条件容忍自己的只可能是自己亲妈，他其实是个悟性顶好的人，于人情世故一道也知道边线在哪儿，所以这几年下来没什么叫人甩脸子给他看的机会，前提是他也不可能像跟妈似的那么任性。

小剧团干到第三年，一个“机会”平白砸到他头上。上头指示发展精神文明建设，大规模引进国外的优秀音乐剧，不光音乐剧，歌剧、舞台剧也都掀起一股舶来热。音乐剧这个行业总要特殊一点儿，前两年不受重视，编制内没发展起来，临了临了专业的演员凑数都不够用，东拼西凑东拉西借，像郑云龙他们团这种专门做音乐剧的得被当成台柱子顶上。

选角儿之前郑云龙趁那波引进热，把之前闻所未闻的各种原版影碟都给看了，看得废寝忘食，唯独就对其中有一部叫吉屋出租的情有独钟，想也没敢想，这部剧里头的角色居然还真落在郑云龙头上。郑云龙试完镜，仨制作人对视一眼，当场就拍了板，走过场走得也忒不走心，快得郑云龙都没反应过来，一派云淡风轻地同人握了手，步伐坚定脊梁挺直地走出房间，脚下一点儿没飘，弄得人以为他端的是宠辱不惊，其实是没见过这阵仗，反射神经都跟不上趟儿。一天懵懵懂懂下来，团里干事叮嘱他明早别忘了第一次商讨会时间，他才如梦初醒，脑子里头咣地一下反应过来，云里雾里地应了，走路都发着飘。

郑云龙觉得冥冥中就有一个声音在告诉他，你等的那个机会，来了。

从小卖部拎了一打啤酒，郑云龙一个人乐颠颠儿地回了出租屋，放着吉屋出租当背景音，六听啤酒不知不觉全给他灌下去，一点儿都没上脸，就是有点尿急。郑云龙脑袋清明地想了会儿，还是想跟谁说说这事儿，也不是指着多大张旗鼓的庆祝，就觉得该走个程式，得谁同他真心实意地说句恭喜，听在耳朵里大概也是熨帖的。结果打开通讯簿列表，没划拉两下就到了底，家人，主要是母亲，首当其冲就被排除在外，他还不想在对自己来说意义挺重大的日子里挨泼冷水；过去那班老同学，有下海的，有考公务员的，有回老家继承祖业的，合着没一个还活跃在舞台上的。一个一个排除完也不剩谁了，剧团那帮同事吧，郑云龙想了想还是作罢，说到底他挺顾及别人感受一人，这次上头来选人，听说也不是没人落榜，就是是谁也没人知道。到了郑云龙一个人默默把啤酒罐子摞起来，翻出一包之前舍不得抽的好烟，点着了就像小时候玩的二踢脚，火苗里算是给自己庆祝。万宝路辛辣的烟味过完肺从鼻腔里喷出来，郑云龙一拍大腿：艹，老子真TM选上了。

隔天团里开的是个小会，通知他们几个要分头奔北京的演员一些注意事项，再就是一番被中央委以重任，可千万不能辜负党和人民期望之类的思想教育，郑云龙散了会就回屋收拾行李，想了仨月不回来也没那钱供着租，咬咬牙连租了三年的房也退了，只是话没说死，还指着回来有个地儿能落脚。左右三年的行李也没装满一个手提箱，小剧团压力有，但不大，仗着人年轻底子好也没什么经营生活的意识，郑云龙拎着手里空空的行囊有那么一瞬间挺不是滋味儿的，这三年份的行李就跟他自己似的，到哪儿都没什么分量，说是身如浮萍都嫌矫情。郑云龙低着头，嘴角轻轻一翘，想到人生地不熟的北京，想到自己等了小半辈子的机会，头也不回地上了大巴。

文工团大手笔地包了一间酒店，住的都是各地响应号召来排戏的演员，郑云龙运气好分到单人间，房间还有个挺大的飘窗，枕头被褥也都是新换的，带着股十年前樟脑丸的气味，郑云龙把脸埋进枕头里猛吸一口，还觉得挺好闻。吃了餐钟点不上不下的饭就被叫去开碰头会，郑云龙到得早，往哪儿一坐都跟雕塑似的，人高马大又认生，就差在脸上贴个签儿，写生人勿近。结果还真有长袖善舞，或是自以为长袖善舞的，来招惹他。第一个主动同他说话是个掸眼一看得有三十好几的男人，郑云龙正寻思是不是哪个团的老艺术家，就见人果真老干部似的隔着老远就做出一副热情洋溢的模样伸着手直走过来，说你好，我叫阿云嘎，咱们以后可就是同事啦，哈哈。

郑云龙有那么一瞬间觉得自己想把嫌弃俩字儿写脑门儿上，这人，从疑似上世纪八十年代就当官的老干部身上沿袭下来的套近乎方式、饱经风霜的样貌，到怪腔怪调的普通话和那两声不明所以的怪笑，郑云龙一时都不知道该先吐槽哪个。也许正是因为被阿云嘎先声夺人，一轮槽点的狂轰乱炸给炸懵了头脑，郑云龙罕见地笑起来，他一笑大眼就弯成两道缝儿，看起来颇友好，手的骨架子也打，一把握住阿云嘎的手，那架势简直跟两国领导人亲切会晤有得一拼。郑云龙本想着两人的交情可能也就仅止于此了，他不大擅长应付这种主动套近乎的“人精“，两人过后的交流要是由他，那只能是专业讨教，但让他崩溃的事紧跟着就来，吉屋出租里头的“女”主角儿，他第一眼就爱上的红玫瑰与白月光，那个人如其名的天使Angel，居然由那个看着得三十好几、比他还糙的汉子演。郑云龙当场就想把茶缸砸了。Biang的这都什么事儿，这不玩儿他呢么？但大人世界的现实就是处处掣肘，他既不能就此否定制作人选上他的慧眼，也不能等箭在弦上都要发了才跟这儿撂挑子，他还得吃饭，还得上台，于是就逼不得已闭了眼横了心肝上，好似抱着种莫大的忍辱负重精神，当然还得跟自己在心里画一道：排练时能不正眼看就绝不正眼看阿云嘎。

上头催公演催得紧，说是排三个月，间中不断有领导下来视察，既要看成果，还时不时提些极具“建设性”的意见建议，各组除了加班加点以外别无他法，郑云龙必然不能幸免，跟他最不想面对面的阿云嘎朝夕相处，下了排练还得去俩人中谁的房里磨剧本。起初郑云龙内心是坚拒的，即便知道“老大哥”是上头从文工团里派来支援的业务代表，年纪只比他大一岁，这个年纪能有这种积淀，必然过人之处一抓一大把，但郑云龙还是有点抗拒阿云嘎这个人，尤其抗拒他每天天不亮就打游击似的敲两下郑云龙的门，用一种四不像的腔调自以为字正腔圆地叫郑云龙起：大龙，醒醒，咱们得练功了！得，内蒙人都会用咱们了。

零几年还没统一供暖，国家招待所也没，开了春仍是冷，北方的那种干冷，吸口气跟吞了冰刀子似的，手脚拿出来就没了知觉，紧接着是刺骨的冷，日出前后最冷，起床就跟上刑似的，郑云龙也不是扛不过，毕竟青岛海边人，冬天生滚刀片似的季风从小熬到大，但他就是不想起，沾了席梦思床就像没了骨头，阿云嘎在门外喊，他就被子蒙头装听不见。最后还是被阿云嘎磨起来，有在南边儿就认识他的人就啧啧称奇，说嘎子可真能耐，把我们资深的起床困难户大龙都给neng起来了，怎么办到的？阿云嘎满脸得瑟地笑，郑云龙从鼻子里一声哼，一身凛然正气装得好像起床困难户和他不挨着，实际上心里骂了无数句娘，心想Biang的个内蒙人，汉语学得一知半解能别瞎用吗？每天早上叫起弄得跟求爱似的，不知道的以为他郑云龙欠下多少风流债。

倒也没少跟阿云嘎提过，但人端的是一脸理直气壮：那、前两天广播里头就这么说嘛！合着没少听故事会情感专栏。郑云龙一权衡，教内蒙人说明白汉语是件细水长流的活计，切忌急于求成，只能一边早起软化，一边实施行动。然后就早起，排练时见缝插针地纠正他表达：你这儿读音拐了，说什么呢这，咱们日常不用这么戏剧的表达，啊。阿云嘎就指着台词问，那这词儿怎么能这么写呢？郑云龙一个头两个大，气结说那是为了音韵，你一学声乐，能不懂这乐理常识？阿云嘎就理直气壮，说那就是美，我看着就挺好，然后于表达一事上依旧我行我素，演得好就满脸风霜与诚恳地说，演得真好，说那个“真”字时拖长音，还摇头晃脑；唱也是，从不吝啬夸郑云龙“唱得真好”，但也绝不是瞎称赞，不好的时候也直得不行，前半场的大合唱，郑云龙一个A角儿居然怎么都找不着音准，阿云嘎就叫停排练，穿着一身变装皇后的浮夸裙装插着腰，站在他对面沉着脸一句一句地跟他校，台上对完台下又对，直到星星顶头，两人头对头睡在一人房里。

郑云龙觉得排演这三个月几乎掏空他，他活了二十五年也从未接过这么大制作的剧，未被寄予这么多殷切眼光与厚望，未曾为一个音、一个词吹毛求疵到这种地步，每天顶着月亮上，又披着月光下，睡过去都不是自己睡过去，而是累到意识不清，虽然吃得多也刷刷刷地掉体重，进组一个多月就瘦得下颌骨棱角分明，越发显得轮廓刀削斧凿，但他知道有个人比他更竭力，有个人起得比他早，练得比他多，角色与人格反差比他更巨，舞台上运动量比他更大。那个人穿着八公分的漆皮高跟在舞台上得唱跳，还得表现出女性那种娇俏灵巧，一个下腰、一个踢腿都得紧紧绷着肌肉，有次那人扭伤脚，脚踝上鼓着老大的筋包没事人一样唱跳，下台时脚肿得脱不下鞋，愣是没叫人看出来，没喊过一声疼。郑云龙给他抹药，内蒙人放声唱歌，疼得声音都变了调，瘦得脸颊凹陷的整张脸惨白，豆大的汗珠往下掉，见郑云龙看他还用没受伤那只脚的膝盖捅他，说怎么啦？傻啦？其实他自个儿说傻这个字儿的时候看着就不聪明。

郑云龙仰着脸看他，一边手下不停地替他揉开淤血，说你自己心里能没点儿数吗？以后跳不了了怎么办？阿云嘎还笑得出，笑笑地望着他说没事儿，我有数，比这重的伤也有过，你得学着怎么不“麻烦”它。郑云龙嗤地一声，说你这都哪儿学的说法，我可没教过你这。他后来知道阿云嘎进组前多跟着文工团去牧区演出，交流也都是用的蒙语，真要说正经学汉语，还是进组以后跟着他，眼下听着他不伦不类的说法多少也会着意：带伤演出对他来说早已家常便饭。郑云龙心里跟被密封蜇了一下似的，有一处酸胀的鼓包肿起来，他看着眼前这个人，卸了妆，这将近三个月以来不常出门，肤色白回来，瘦得只有一把不似游牧民族的薄骨架，轮廓很英气，眼睛尤其深邃，是典型内蒙人高鼻深目的长相，嘴巴又长得很秀气，明明只比他大一岁，却像个老大哥，在舞台上带着他，舞台下也领着他，他从初时抗拒到后来逐渐接纳，现在已经完全认可他就是安琪儿，安琪儿的眼睛看着他。郑云龙想都没想，又好像想到了点儿什么，看着安琪儿的眼睛吻上去，干燥的嘴唇相触催生了空气中一霎的寂静，阿云嘎愣了一瞬，像是意识与身体在那短短的时间间隔里接驳了，随即眼睫毛垂下来，并没有推开他。郑云龙得了默许，小心地放下阿云嘎受伤的脚，托着阿云嘎的后脑勺把他吻倒在床上。喘息着将胡乱扒下来的衣服扔到一边的前一秒，郑云龙听见阿云嘎叹了口气，但理智已经被欲望挤占得没边，他又吻上阿云嘎白皙得不似草原汉子的肩头，看见阿云嘎修长的脖颈拔得更长，喉结上头滚过透明的汗滴。郑云龙低沉地闷哼一声，勃起分身活像枪杆子，滚烫地抵在阿云股间。

两个血气方刚的二十多岁男人，处在长达数月身体和精神都极度紧绷的环境里，唯一倾泻而出的途径是艺术，还有凝视着彼此的时刻，仿佛凝视着以另一种形态存在着的自己，贯穿的一瞬郑云龙想他忽然有些领会了阿云嘎平常那种燃烧着的状态，那是他过去二十几年平淡如水的人生中所缺少的一股子劲。阿云嘎简直是个连做爱都要做到极致的男人，后庭把人分身绞得死劲，像是拼了命地要供给他一秒天堂一秒地狱的极致的欢合。高潮处郑云龙听见阿云嘎叽里咕噜的一串，疼急了眼蒙语都爆出来，他知道这一切是错误、是扭曲、是本不该发生的，他甚至看得见阿云嘎通红湿润的眼角，紧闭却仍然止不住颤抖的眼睫，但事已至此。

事已至此。

两个压抑太久的男人，四个压抑太久的灵魂，郑云龙与Collins关在一具身体里，关在阿云嘎与Angel共用的身体，将长久以来不断压抑着的情感与渴望以最原始的方式释放，说不上什么技巧，也说不上多享受，就只是纯粹的冲撞与解放，而阿云嘎则以他一贯的，恍若自毁的燃烧迎合、接纳、纠缠、融入。最后两个被抽干一切的男人只剩彼此可以紧抱，像婴儿那样蜷缩着身体躲藏在彼此怀中。

阿云嘎太累了，他迫切地需要好好睡一觉来复原，在天亮前回复成那个可以忘我燃烧的Angel，脚伤和难言的隐痛折磨着他，使他在睡梦中仍蹙着两道眉，郑云龙却仍清醒着，大概青岛的海风播撒在他骨血里的清醒还没有被挥霍殆尽，但它总在不合时宜的关口涌现，逼迫着他在宁愿一醉方休的时刻清醒，想那些不存在的以后。他记起在那间月光都透不进的出租屋里一个人干完六听啤酒，想给自己唱首魅影里的歌，又怕鬼哭狼嚎式的开嗓惊扰了邻里，就安静地点一支烟，想象自己的灵魂在胸腔里快乐地狂舞，他又记起一声不响辞了母亲给他安排的稳定工作，背着一只装不满的双肩包独自南下，在犄角旮旯的小剧团里颤抖着双手递上简历，然后等责任人审核的时间一分一秒过的煎熬里脚下的蚂蚁爬上他球鞋，他想起这些年演过的戏，这些年过路的人，想到帮他许多的师兄师姐，毕业后就各奔东西再不照面的同班同学，想他初恋女友，想到青岛的嘎啦海边的风，最后是那个干燥的吻，阿云嘎的鼻息呼在他唇上，那头眼睛、声线里有高天、江河、草原也有天使的狼软在他怀里，眼泪砸在他心坎上。郑云龙觉得眼圈也发烫，但他不能哭，哭起来会惊动那头狼。

他想起以前问阿云嘎，说你姓什么，阿云嘎说蒙古族的大多数人没有姓的，就叫个名字。郑云龙追着问，说你呢？你要是也没姓我就当你姓阿。阿云嘎不知想到什么，红着脸说有，然后一串天书似的蒙语。郑云龙张着嘴没合上，半晌才道，你TM逗我呢，啥意思啊中文？阿云嘎想了一会儿才说，是￥%#&…*的%…&*￥#%。郑云龙眯着眼侧着耳朵问，什么玩意儿？阿云嘎耐心地又说一遍，他还是一个字儿没懂，干脆地一点头说，成，那你就姓阿。阿云嘎估计是觉得说不通，也没再抗议，过了老半天又说，我们起名字，那就是一个词，郑云龙说你名字是什么意思？阿云嘎用蒙语念了一遍他名字，和汉语挺像的，中间那个音拖得再长些，整个儿念起来韵律感更强，然后他说，是闪电的意思。

刺破长夜的闪电。

最后一次审查，上头也来了重要人物，看过带妆彩排以后把他们导演和制作人留下单独谈了二十分钟话，出来的时候那两位都面上结了霜。郑云龙当时心里就咯噔一下，满脑子都是说出不口的脏话，把“不能演”三个大字团团围在中央，他看一眼阿云嘎，对方同他交换了一个眼神，一种他从没在阿云嘎脸上看见过的慌以肉眼可见的速度爬上他面庞。整个剧组都被前所未有的凝重层层叠叠地罩住，连呼吸都不敢大声，安静等着制作人和导演送完重要人物回来。

制作人走在前头先回来，站定在一众演职人员面前做了个安抚人心的镇定手势，说没什么问题，领导对演出效果还是很满意的。众人一下子松了口气。但是——制作人一个大喘气，还没从喜悦中回过神的郑云龙嘴角咧到耳朵根，就那么定住，他听见制作人说，但大龙，你和嘎子的，那个，肢体接触，都得“分开”。阿云嘎问，什么叫分开？制作人说，就好比那段你俩告白，不是搂着彼此跳吗，搭两个台子，分开得大一点儿，各自站在台上跳各自的。郑云龙刷地扭过头，刚好来得及看见阿云嘎眼睛里亮起的光又灭了。

他们没有多问，因为原因不言而喻，也放弃了争取，因为整组人的心血寄托在这一场汇报演出上，没人敢冒那么大的风险去赌，只为了“个别”几场戏的完成度。他们互相宽慰，懂的人自然会懂，还说只要能公演，别说改几个动作，就连让Angel被治好，大团圆结尾，那也得改啊，郑云龙听得心里头堵，他想吼这出剧压根儿不是这个意图，艺术家的生涯之所以吸引人就是因为他们到死都不能真正融入庸人，到死都是孤独的，只可能被灵魂短暂邂逅激撞出的火花照亮，而那无关生命的长短，可他压根儿吼不出来，他望着阿云嘎，后者回望他的眼神是悲悯的，就连那一点点作为阿云嘎被他引出的声嘶力竭都被一种更宏大的慈悲掩盖，郑云龙说不出话来，只觉得堵，而阿云嘎恰在此时转过去，不再看他。

公演那日，唱到I'll cover you，两个人分开立在舞台两端的两个台子上，中间那段间奏阿云嘎先跳，舞姿说不出的娇俏灵动，目不转睛地望着他跳了一小段爵士，原本该牵着他双手转圈、交错舞步的地方就双手伸在空气中假装牵一双手，发自内心地笑，幸福洋溢在周身的空气里，他突然就懂了，待阿云嘎跳完那一小段定格指向他，他也像阿云嘎那样凭空想象出一位舞伴，那位舞伴一纤一毫都是照着他对面的人刻画，然后握紧“他”双手缠绵。他想到很久以前在出租屋里租碟来看，昆汀的低俗小说，男女主角斗舞那段同样丝毫没有身体接触，但有种说不出的九十年代风骚，又想到阿云嘎在排剧期间接到演出任务不在的那天，他一个人对着镜子跳双人舞，搂着空气舞伴的腰肢陶醉闭眼，还想到将来可能出现的画面，他同阿云嘎总要说再见，也许会湿红眼眶，也许会相视一笑，但即便分别，阿云嘎这个人也活生生地存在于他心里，也许午夜梦回还会时不时地梦到那么几次，于是他忽然就有点阿Q的自我解嘲，又有点堂吉诃德般的勇武，即便生死要将戏里的Angel与Collins隔开，即便世俗要将他与阿云嘎隔开，即便有只看不见的巨手要将人间世与自由、与平等、与艺术，与这些美好纯粹的一切通通隔开，他，他们，也已然在一起了。

他看着阿云嘎唱出那句词，其中深意他知道嘎子能懂。

好像第一声春雷惊散苦寒冬夜。

星火不灭。


End file.
